Venganza
by Lou27
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna no hubiese conocido a Reborn? La mafia, sus amigos, las peleas, su destino desaparecería. Eso podría mover los engranajes del mundo hacia el lado contrario, o incluso detenerlos. Semi-AU, NO yaoi.
Muy bueeeeenas, personitas~ Hoy les dejo por aquí un one-shot y como siempre, nuestro querido castaño es el protagonista. La idea de esta historia no es mía, pertenece a **OtakuLife121** , yo solo la puse en un fanfiction bajo su consentimiento. Buenop, sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano~

 **Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna no hubiese conocido a Reborn? La mafia, sus amigos, las peleas, su destino desaparecería. Eso podría mover los engranajes del mundo hacia el lado contrario, o incluso detenerlos. Semi-AU.

.

.

.

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, los pájaros cantaban, la luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana dando directamente en la cara y, a la mierda el paisaje, voy llegando tarde al colegio. Como todos los días. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y tomé mis cosas. A pesar de no tener ganas de ir al colegio, siempre es la misma rutina si es que no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y antes de salir de la casa Nana me llamó para que la ayudase en algo.

-Tsu-kun, por favor pásame la cuchilla.

-¿Eh?

-Está en el segundo cajón a la izquierda.

-Hai~

Abrí el cajón y al encontrarlo se lo pasé a mamma, debe de estar haciendo el almuezo por adelantado. Últimamente a la mañana sale con sus amigas del secundario y tiende a llegar tarde, por lo cual deja el almuerzo preparado para poder comer juntos sin contratiempos. Le di un beso en el cachete y salí despedido por la puerta principal, ugh, Hibari-san me va a matar.

Entre tropiezos, miradas de la gente que me rodeaba, llegué a salvo al colegio por un pelo; justo estaban cerrando las rejas. Suspiré aliviado y comencé a caminar hacia mi curso tratando de evitar a toda costa ser visto por mis compañeros, no quiero problemas apenas empezada la mañana. Sin embargo no siempre sucede lo que uno quiere. Afuera de mi curso se encontraba mi banco, estaba todo rayoneado e inclusive escribieron con trincheta/cuter. '¿Por qué no te mueres?', 'Ve y córtate', 'Worth less', 'Whore', 'Inútil', 'Messed up'… Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y suspiré temblorosamente. Okey, esto es nuevo. Al abrirlos, tomé mi banco y lo volví a colocar en su lugar. Cuando me vieron entrar, Mochida y su "sequito" comenzaron a reírse, me lo imaginaba. Me senté en mi lugar y me encogí en el.

Mientras ellos me tiraban papeles, me insultaban e inmidaban, yo escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y esperé que llegase el profesor. Al llegar no dijo nada sobre lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de estar consiente sobre ello pues intenté hablar con él, simplemente ordenó que todos se sentasen para empezar la clase. Suspiré aliviado. Pero me duró poco la paz, ya que el profesor me hizo pasar al frente para realizar una ecuación. Me encaminé al pizarrón algo temeroso, tomé una tiza y traté de resolver el problema. A pesar de haber estudiado y repasado por horas, lo hice mal, ganándome las burlas de mis compañeros. Al volver a mi asiento, alguien puso su pie en el camino logrando que me cayera y que la risa de mis compañeros aumente.

-Dame-Tsuna ahora, dame-Tsuna por siempre.

A pesar de ser una frase tan repetitiva, tan infantil, me dolía. No era un inútil, puedo hacer algunas cosas bien… Me paré rápidamente y cabizbajo me fui a mi banco lo más rápido que pude. Me duele la cabeza por el golpe…

 **POV Yamamoto**

Todos los días es lo mismo, burlas, insultos, bromas pesadas y todavía no entiendo que les hace gracia. No está bien hacer pasar a alguien por esas situaciones, sin importar sus defectos o habilidades. Pero yo no hago más que quejarme en mis pensamientos, tengo miedo de que si interfiero en su defensa me lo hagan a mí también. Simplemente soy un espectador más de un acto inmoral, el cual nadie se atreve a parar.

 **Fin POV**

Al terminar esa clase salí hacia el receso, logrando escaparme antes de alguien me detuviese para quitarme el dinero o algo por el estilo. Después de tantos años de pasar por lo mismo por fin aprendí como escapar antes de que me encuentren. Sin embargo cuando doblé en una esquine choqué con una chica, haciendo que ambos términos en el suelo y las cosas que ella llevaba también. Cuando levanté la vista para ver con quien choqué me sonrojé, era Kyoko-chan, la idol del colegio. Desde hace rato que estoy enamorado de ella, pero vamos, nadie se fijaría en Dame-Tsuna… A pesar de mi torpeza pedí disculpas y la ayude a levantar sus libros. Ella hizo una ligera mueca, la cual apenas pude llegar a ver, ya que instantáneamente fue remplazada por una sonrisa y un agradecimiento. La observé irse con algo de curiosidad, de una forma u otra me dolió…

. . .

Era el último recreo que nos quedaba y decidí quedarme en el salón, no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Pero mi paz me fue interrumpida por aquellas personas que se dedican a hacerme la vida imposible. Mochida junto a sus amigos se acercaron a mí, se veían algo enojados, ¿ahora que hice? Como si mi pregunta fuese respondida, Kyoko estaba parada de tras de ellos con lagrimitas en sus ojos y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Todos dicen que ella es amable con todos, hasta yo me lo creí, pero esto…

-¡Eh! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para coquetear con mi novia?! –Mochida me levantó agarrándome por el cuello de mi remera- Solo eres un Dame, ¿en serio pensaste en la posibilidad de tener una novia? ¡Si ni amigos tienes, pedazo de inútil!

Al terminar de hablar me lanzó hacia los bancos como si fuese un objeto. Intenté no gritar, pero se me escapó un pequeño alarido, causando la risa de mi agresor. No contento con lo realizado, hizo una seña para que su grupo terminase de hacer su trabajo. Inmediatamente me hice bolita para evitar que hieran mi cara, no quiero que Nana vea las heridas y se preocupe, no quiero ser una molestia… Entre golpes, patadas, insultos sonó el timbre, por lo cual me dejaron tranquilo y satisfechos se dirigieron a nuestra próxima clase: gimnasia…

Luego de unos minutos de quedarme en una misma posición, entre quejidos y lágrimas me levanté como pude. Alguno de los rasguños que me hicieron sangraban, por lo que me dirigí a la enfermería para vendarlos. La enfermara como siempre no estaba, por lo cual me curé yo solo. Tenía toda la intención de quedarme aquí hasta finalizar las clases, pero ya tenía muchas faltas en gimnasia, una más podría provocar mi suspensión en la materia. Muy a mi pesar me encaminé hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando llegué estaban practicando en parejas para jugar al vóley. Retrocedí unos pasos, creo que prefiero la suspensión. Pero antes de poder salir del gimnasio, Mochida llamó la atención del profesor y pidió ser mi compañero. Me horrorice al solo imaginarlo, pero cuando el profesor dio el visto bueno sentía que mis rodillas temblaban. En toda la práctica tuve que aguantar mis quejidos, puesto que mi "agradable" compañero apuntaba la pelota hacia mis heridas sabiendo que yo era pésimo para esquivar la pelota. A lo lejos pude ver como Yamamoto se estaba acercando hacia nosotros mirando fijamente a Mochida, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mis ojos se iluminaron y me emocioné, alguien lo va a detener, alguien me quiere defender. Pero todas mis ilusiones fueron destrozadas cuando él se detuvo en seco antes de llegar, su mirada mostraba confusión y arrepentimiento. Me miró unos segundos y se sobresalto por notar que lo estaba viendo, bajó su mirada de pronto y volvió a practicar con su compañero. Como estaba distraído, un pelotazo fue directamente a mi cabeza. Todo se volvió negro…

. . .

Me desperté en una de las camillas de la enfermería con una venda en la cabeza. Quise levantarme de golpe, pero cuando lo hice me gané por eso una gran mareo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente pude pararme e ir a buscar mis cosas, ya eran las 12hs y quería llegar a casa cuanto antes; tenía hambre. Me arranqué la venda y fui al salón. Al entrar en este, me dispuse a buscar mis cosas, pero estas no se encontraban en el salón. Miré por la ventana, no la habían lanzado como la última vez. Fui registrando salón por salón, solo de los que estaban cerca del mío. Como último recurso me dirigí al baño y allí fue donde encontré mis cosas. Todas estaban revueltas por el suelo, muchas de mis hojas estaban rotas o mojadas y mi mochila junto a mis libros de texto se encontraban en el retrete.

Simplemente agarré mis cosas y las tiré en el basurero del baño, después de todo, mis hojas no sirven más y tengo una mochila de repuesto… En mis ojos se estaban acumulando las lágrimas, sin embargo salí de allí y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar a esta, saludé generalmente como siempre lo hago, Nana se encontraba en la cocina calentando el almuerzo. Al escucharme se asomó de la cocina hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

-Ara, bienvenido de vuelta Tsu-kun, ¿Qué tal el colegio?

\- . . . Bien, solo tuve un pequeño accidente en la hora de gimnasia.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, solo necesito descansar un poco. No voy a almorzar, luego como algo más tarde.

-Está bien, descansa cielo.

Luego de esa actuación de todos los días subí las escaleras lentamente, pues me dolía bastante moverme. Solamente al llegar a mi pieza, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acomodé despacio en la cama. Debería ponerme hielo en algunas heridas…

No comprendo, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? Siempre trato de no pensar en lo que me agobia todo los días, trato de pensar en positivo, en los escasos momentos de felicidad que paso con mi familia, muy a pesar de que ellos nos saben de mi situación. Pero últimamente no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas, que los sentimientos de soledad, impotencia y rechazo hiervan en mi interior. Los golpes, insultos, amenazas, los recuerdos pasan por mi mente sin descanso y todavía no encuentro la causa de ellos. Yo no hice nada, no tengo la culpa y no soy una mala persona, nunca molesto a nadie y me encargo de mis problemas solo… Tal vez, no sea mi culpa después de todo. No, no lo es. Es de Mochida y sus "amigos", es completamente su culpa. Deseo que desaparezca y me deje en paz, pero si él no desaparece yo… Yo conseguiré mi paz, la forjaré con mis propias manos y no me arrepentiré de esto. Después de todo, él se lo ganó.

Las horas pasaron. Decidí ponerle hielo a mis heridas, merendé junto a Nana y pase la tarde encerrado la tarde en mi habitación con la escusa de "hacer la tarea". Ya era de noche, mamma se encontraba durmiendo, por lo cual bajé a la cocina y fui directo al segundo cajón a la izquierda. Saqué de ahí la gran y afilada cuchilla de cocina de Nana. Subí a mi cuarto para guardarla en mi mochila de repuesto y me fui a dormir, esperando ansioso a que sea de mañana.

. . .

La noche pasó en un chasquido, me levanté más temprano que lo habitual. No puedo esperar, quiero ir al colegio. Ah~ Siempre quise decir esa frase. Baje a desayunar tranquilamente con mamma, como siempre tenía una sonrisa en mis labios. A los siete minutos ya me encontraba de camino al colegio, en el camino miraba con desprecio a la misma nada. Era como si algo en mi se hubiese apagado.

Entré al colegio con la mirada escondida tras mi flequillo y puse mi mochila al revés, en vez de tenerla en la espalda la tenia contra mi pecho, esta estaba semi-abierta. Seguí caminando hacia lo inevitable.

-Wooooh, Dame-Tsuna llegó temprano. Tal vez pensaste que así podrías escapar de nosotros, que pena~ ¿No?

Mochida se había acercado a molestarme como siempre. Paré de caminar en seco y me quede en silencio escuchando todas las idioteces que salían por su boca. Más temprano que tarde, él quiso golpearme pero yo fui más rápido y me alejé de él un par de pasos. Hibari-san y el comité disciplinario había salido para ver el causante de tal alboroto, pero no se acercaron, se quedaron a la distancia expectantes de lo que estaba sucediendo. De paso, todos los alumnos de esta institución posaron sus ojos en mí, o más bien dicho, en mi mano. Yo estaba apuntando con mi querido cuchillo a Mochida, el cual parecía haberse petrificado al ver el arma. Nadie hablaba, todo estaba bajo un silencio sepulcral.

No sentía miedo ni arrepentimiento, solo quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Le dirigí una pequeña mirada a Yamamoto, el cual me miraba a la distancia, se veía entre sorprendido y arrepentido. No le culpo de nada, al menos se que él siempre quiso intervenir. Volví mi mirada hacia mi antiguo agresor, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Sonreí de lado.

-¿Sabes? –comencé a hablar- Esto es solo tu culpa, la tuya y la de a esas personas que llamas amigos pero parecen perros falderos que te siguen solo porque quieren ser el centro de atención. Pero creo yo que hablar no sirve contigo, no creo que las palabras siquiera te entren en tu diminuto cerebro. Solo diré una cosa más, te espero en el infierno.

Finalizada la charla, velozmente dirigí el cuchillo hacia mi estomago. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Mi sangre salpicó a mi principal agresor, el cual se encontraba en shock mientras todo el alumnado gritaba desesperado. Dolía, joder sí que dolía, pero era mucho mejor que sus golpes y escuchar sus risas. Para finalizar todo esto, pasé sin un atisbo de duda el cuchillo sobre mi cuello. Luego de eso caí al suelo sin poder moverme, mi conciencia se iba apagando, sentía como la vida se me escapaba en un suspiro. _"Esta es mi venganza, espero que no olvides que tu eres el responsable de ella, Mochida…"_

. . .

Diez años en el futuro

 **OPV Byakuran**

A pesar del paso de los años, la muerte de ese castaño hizo estragos en el futuro. Comparando con uno de los universos paralelos con este, se puede notar el incremento de incidentes. Ese tal Mochida terminó aislado de la sociedad, con la idea de que él mato a alguien a pesar de no haber ensuciado sus manos con sangre. Unos meses después Yamamoto Takeshi, en parte culpándose por la muerte de Tsunayoshi, siguió su ejemplo y se tiró por la azotea del colegio frente a todo el alumnado.

Pasando los años Gokudera Hayato se vio envuelto en una de las peleas callejeras más brutales que hubo en Italia, lo cual acabó en su fallecimiento. Rokudo Mukuro consiguió escapar de vindice y queriendo revelase en contra de la mafia falleció en manos de Xanxus, el nuevo décimo Vongola. Al morir el ilusionista, cierta adolecente llamada Chrome murió a causa de la falta de órganos. Sasagawa Kyoko terminó siendo acosada y secuestrada por un pervertido, su hermano intentó protegerla, pero al no tener la fuerza suficiente murió en manos del secuestrador; el paradero de esa chica sigue siendo desconocido y se la da por muerta. Hibari Kyoya terminó en la cárcel gracias a numerosas demandas de distintas personas, alagando que, a pesar de querer mantener la paz en Nanimori, era demasiado extremista y podría matar a alguien en cualquier momento, si ya no lo había hecho.

Vongola. Esa familia mafiosa ahora se encuentra manchada de sangre, sin embargo se está debilitando gracias a numerosas traiciones y peleas internas, creo que es el momento indicado para atacarla…

-Ah. Tú no solo te vengaste de aquellos que te hicieron daño, no... Apagaste muchísimas llamas solo con tu muerte, destrozaste el futuro que el destino tenía para ti y para todos aquellos que sufrieron por tu decisión. Tu venganza trajo la miseria de muchos, y jamás lo sabrás. Pero dime solo una cosa, Tsunayoshi-kun... Si supieras todas las muertes que fueron causadas gracias a la tuya... ¿Lo hubieses hecho de todas formas?

El remordimiento de tu muerte quedará siempre marcada en tus agresores, un impacto que nunca podrán superar, ni perdonarse a sí mismos. Pero sin darte cuenta, Tsuna, hiciste que los engranajes del mundo se muevan en una dirección totalmente diferente. Una dirección en la cual todos aquellos con los cuales ibas a forjar amistad y jurarían protegerte, no lo hacen, y solo les queda el otro camino que el destino les plantea, el cual es su muerte o infelicidad…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? La idea me pareció súper, por lo cual decidí aceptar realizar el fanfiction, y estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. Dejen sus Rw con su opinión, cualquiera es bien recibido y leído. Un súper abrazo a **OtakuLife121** , espero que te haya gustado :3

¡Un besaso! Lou se retira, hasta la proxima~


End file.
